


[ART] Two Dicks and a Strap-On

by chicago_ruth



Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [6]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Art, Bloodplay, Crack, Dick in a Box, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Two Dicks and a Strap-On in a Box.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] Two Dicks and a Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> i think Zagreus cums magma (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*)


End file.
